The Golden Dragon
by Altayrenius
Summary: After Goku died, and dos not want to return. Gohan fuses with Shenron and becomes the first part human, part saiyan, part dragon being in the universe. But, what will happen in his life. Stronger, more confident Gohan. NO SAIYAMAN! GV
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't own DBZ.**_

It was a beautiful morning in the 439 mountain area, there was nothing for miles no city's, no villages, just a simple dome home in the middle of an open field. Everything was peaceful, until…

"GOHAN, GET UP NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!", screamed a very mad Chichi while making breakfast.

Gohan stern in his bed not wanting to get up. Why did he have to go to school? He already knew everything he needed to know. I mean for Dende's sake he tutored college students from time to time. And he helped out Bulma in C.C. Why in Dende's name did he have to go to high school for?

 **"You better get up before she gets really mad"**

Gohan turned around to see a small snake like dragon with green scales and red eyes looking at him.

"Good morning to you too Shenron," he said getting up. The small dragon nodded his head and said good morning to Gohan before going down stairs to tell Chichi he was up.

Gohan did his morning routine and was ready to go eat breakfast. He looked himself in the mirror and nodded. He had on black pants, black and blue sneakers, a dark blue shirt and a black jacket to hide his muscles. As he looked himself in the mirror he couldn't help but note he had gotten a little bit taller. It had been three years since the Cell games and everything was basically back to normal. Although his dad decides to stay in Other World, he had come to terms with his decision some time ago. He kept training and studying, with Chichi's approval of course, but it was pretty easy to convince her.

Gohan shocked his head, snapping himself from his thoughts and went down stairs. When he got to the table he saw his mom, brother and Shenron sitting at the table. Well Shenron was literally sitting on the table. The small dragon was eating his food happy. That's another thing that changed in the half saiyan's life. He was now part dragon. That's right part DRAGON. When the wishes were made after the Cell games the dragon Shenron fused with Gohan. Seen as that way he and the dragon balls were safer. When they fused, Gohan got his tail back, which is now wrapped around his waist like a belt. And he discovered many other things like, Shenron could manifest himself in the form of a small dragon, and when he was not out Gohan could speak to him in his mind.

The small dragon and Gohan got along nicely. He even helped Gohan develop a new fighting style called the Wishing Dragon. It fused there energys together to fight as one.

Gohan finished his breakfast, grabbed his bag, said good bye to Chichi and Goten and blasted off to school with Shenron on his shoulder. Once they got to Saitan City he stopped and floated down. He landed in front of a sign that said 'Welcome to Saitan City'.

 **" I still can't believe they named a city after that fool"** , said Shenron looking at the sign.

"I know, but what can you do?", asked Gohan moving pass the sign.

 **"Did you really just asked that"** , asked Shenron.

Gohan and Shenron smirked, they knew that with one wish they could destroy Saitan's popularity and make him hit rock bottom, hell they didn't even need a wish to do it. Just walk to his house and demand a fight, but Gohan liked his privacy. The only bad thing was that he kept spitting in there names.

Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard gunshots. Running to the area he saw some people robbed a bank and now we're trying to escape. He soon turned Super Saiyan, and Shenron used his power to change Gohan's clothes to his fighting Gi and he made fast work of the criminals. Then they disappeared.

Back in the side lines you could see Gohan getting his bag and started to leave the area when he heard some one speaking to him.

"You there what happened here?", asked a girl in a white shirt, black biker shorts and black fingerless gloves. She had her black hair tied in two pigtails and ocean blue eyes.

He looked at here, Shenron had dematerialized when he was fighting and now Gohan mentaly thanked him for that. Quickly, Gohan responded " I was not looking, I just got here".

The girl turned to the bank and cursed, " Damn it, I was supposed to stop those guys"

"Videl, I was wandering when you would show up, wasn't that gold fighter incredible?", asked an old man as he ran to were they were.

The previously named girl turned to him with a questionable look in her face and asked, " Gold fighter? Explain!", she demanded.

While she was interrogating the old man, a certain teen made his escape and went to the vain of all teens. The dreaded place of torment. The hell on earth itself. School.

 _ **And that's a wrap people how have you been?**_

 _ **I know it's been a while and all but I'm back with a new story and I'm soon going to update the other one. Now tell me how you all like this story. I have never seen one were Gohan fuses with Shenron, and I'm really excited to continue.**_

 _ **BTW: just want to clarify there will be no Saiyaman in this story. Gohan will fight crime but not as Saiyaman so give me ideas.**_

 _ **R &R and favorite this story if you want more!**_

 _ **Altayrenius, login out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own BBZ, now if you excuse me I have to go eat that ton of ice cream and cry myself to sleep because of that.**_

Orange Star High

When Gohan got to school he went striate to the principal's office, to get his schedule. After that he went to class. When he got there he knocked on the door to the classroom and was greeted by a middle age man.

"Yes, what can I help you whit young man?" asked the teacher looking at Gohan whit curiosity.

"I'm a new student, my name is Son Gohan" replied the hero of earth.

"Ah yes, they told me about you" said the teacher as he made way for Gohan to enter "come in, come in"

When Gohan got into the classroom he saw that it looked just like the movies. There were rows of desk going up so that everyone could see the teacher clearly or that's what he thought they were like that for. He stood in the front of the class next to the teacher and looked at everyone in the room. It was his first time in the same room with so many of his peers.

"Well class, today were being blest with a student how actually knows how to read", said the teacher will motioning for Gohan to introduce himself.

The son of Goku looked at the teens in the room and said in a surprisingly confident voice, "Hello my name is Son Gohan, It's a pleasure to meet all of you."In his mind Shenlong was congratulatin him on a good introduction.

The teacher looked at Gohan and asked, "Gohan way don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Gohan nodded and responded to the teachers request, " Sure, I live with my Mom and little brother, we live kind of far from the city, and my hobbies are studding and doing Martial Arts" he finish with the famous Son smile.

"There is absolutely no way a nerd like you does Martial Arts!" said a guy whit long blond hair.

Gohan looked up at him and smirk, "Did you ever heard the fraise, don't judge a book by its cover, or are you the cliché dumb blond of the story?"

"Oh, Shapner just got burn!" said one of the teens in the back.

Everyone just started to laugh, and the blond now known as Shapner was read with anger and was glaring at Gohan. Shapner was about to say something until the door swung open to reveal a realy familiar dark hair teen.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, police stuff." Said Videl said as she enter the room, but the minute she saw the z-warrior she pause to look at him. _'It's the guy from earlier'_ she thought as she made her way to her desk next to her two friends.

"It's ok Videl we Know your work with the police quips you occupied sometimes, but don't worry I was just introducing our new student Son Gohan here", the teacher explained and Videl froze. _'Son Gohan, Son Gohan, Son…_ _We're have I heard that name before'_ she thought that as she turned around to look at Gohan. She has heard the name but she can't recognize the face, and Videl Satan never forgets a face. Her job does not allow it. What if she forgot a face and it was a suspect. No, Videl Satan never forgets a face. But how was he, she recognize the name, but not the face.

"-del, Videl!"

"What?" said girl asked as she finally snap out of it, and looked at her best friend Earsa.

"What happened you sound out there", asked the her friend with a concerned look.

"Nothing jus this Son Gohan, I swore I have heard his name before but I can't place it", Videl said looking thoughtful.

"Hey, this seat taken", a voice asked, when they looked to the side they saw Gohan looking at them.

"No, it's free", said Earsa as she look at Gohan. Said teen sat down and presented himself to the girls. After the presentations were done they turned to listened to the teacher give a lesson on something Gohan already knew. So for the rest of the class Gohan was talking with Shenron about new combinations and forms to use their abilities. They did this all day until PE, without noticing the stares of a certain Satan girl.

In the looker room in PE Gohan had a bit of a dilemma, first he did not pack any PE clothes, two he did not know how to hide his tail and, third he could not use magic in front of all this people so he had to wait until everyone was out of the looker room. When everyone went out he started to use his magic to change his clothes. It may not be good for battle but Piccolos Clothes Beam was really useful. Gohan mentally thank his mentor/uncle for teaching him how to use the it, and magic all together. As it turns out Namekians have the ability to use both magic and ki, originally Piccolo was not that good with it but, when he fused with Kami he gained all of his experience with it.

Now Gohan was walking out of the looker room in a white t-shirt and purple sweet pants, his tail was around his waist with an invisibility spell. But right now Gohan had other problems, as he was walking to the center of the field he noted many girls giving him wired looks. You see Gohans white shirt did nothing to hide his muscles, so they were in display for the entire class to see. Every single girl he passed by had a good view of his lean but strong built and it did not help that his shirt looked about ready to brake is he so much as flex his muscles.

Gohan got to the center of the field and saw Videl and Earsa looking at him bout with blushes on their faces, ok Earsa was also drooling a lintel but details. He walked over to them to see what was up when someone said his name.

"Gohan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Videl and Earsa a few minutes earlier.

Videl was walking out of the girls looker room when she heard Earsa's voice, "Hey Vi wait up".

Videl turned around to look at her best friend, "What sup E?" she asked as her friend got close.

Once the blond got close to her, she pointed at her and said, "Alright girl spill it, you have a thing for Gohan don't you?"

Videl just looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "what no I don't"

"Then way have you been giving him glances all day long?" asked the blond with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Videl just rolled her eyes at her friend; ever since they started high school she had tried to get her a boyfriend. She was against it, but her friend just did not give up! What part of 'My Dad won't let me date a boy weaker than him' did she not understand?

"I already told you, I have recognize his name from somewhere I was just trying to figure it out" responded the crime fighter.

In that moment Gohan emerged from the lookers and was getting the attention of everyone. Both girls looked what the commotion was about and blushed when they saw Gohan waking towards the center of the field.

" _He's hot!"_ thought Earsa as she saw the young worrier and started to droll a little. Videl on the other hand was thinking along the lines of how much training he had to do to get that Greek god like body.

" _Did I really just thought that"_ , a very read Videl asked herself. Never in her life has she ever thought that about any boy in her life.

Both girls then notice that said teen that they were thinking about was coming there way. They tried to compose themselves before he reached them, but then heard a voice calling said teen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan looked to the side to see one Kurrin coming to greet him. To say Gohan was confused was an understatement. Las time he heard of the ex-monk he had started a family, What was he doing here.

"Hey Kurrin, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan.

Said the older Z-worrier smiled at Gohan and responded, "18 made me get a job so we could get some more money and move from Master Roushi's place"

"That makes sense" said Gohan ass he scratch his head, "but way are you a PE teacher?"

"Lac of a better option" responded Kurrin with a shrug.

"You know the couch Gohan?" they both herd a feminine voice asked and turnd to the new comers Videl and Earsa the later asking the question.

Gohan blinked and answer "Yeah, we go way back, to when I was about 4 and a half, he was one of my dad's best friends"

" _Was?"_ thought Videl but did not voice her doubt.

"Alright everyone today we start with martial arts" all the teens sheered, "ok, ok, calm down I will start today with a demonstration, Gohan care to help me?" asked the ex-monk as he looked to Gohan. Said teen just shrugged and went to the center of the field a few feet away from Kurrin. Kurrin made a signal that told Gohan they would be limiting themselves to normal human feats.

"Videl would you be the referee?", Kurri asked said girl as he whet into a fighting stance Gohan doing the same.

"Sure", responded said girl. Videl, like everyone else, was surprise that he did not pick her to do the demonstration, but did not think much of it. In reality she was curios of what Gohan could do, she had heard from Earsa that he said he practices Martial Arts.

She went in between them and said "booth fighters ready?"

Booth fighters nodded.

"BEGIN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **I'm going to leave it hear, thanks to all the reviewers and for the favors and followers. I hope you all like the new chapter. I'm now in summer vacation, I finally graduated high school, so expect more updates now and sorry for not updating in so long. I hit a writer's block and I did not have that much time. But this has been my longest chapter ever!**_

 _ **Any way Review, Favor and Follow.**_

 _ **Until nest time.**_

 _ **Altayrenius,**_

 _ **Login Out!**_


	3. Author Note

**Hey people I'm here to tell you all that I got a Twitter account for Fan Fiction. You all that want to know how the chapter is coming along or just want to give me some ideas even just see things I tweet. Come along, that way I know more of what you guys want to read and probably take it for future use in new story. So, yeah, read reviews and all that good stuff,I'll see you in Twitter!**

 **Twitter:** home?login=1466143854779or Altayrenius1


End file.
